Communication devices have evolved to include numerous types of communication capabilities and functionality. For example, handheld devices exist that operate as cellular phones, messaging terminals, Internet devices, while including personal information management (PIM) software and photo-management applications. Consumer-friendly computing technology as also been incorporated into numerous mobile mediums, such as watches and automobiles.
With diversification of such devices, the advancement of data transfer between devices has also expanded. In particular, cellular networks are transferring data at greater and greater speeds, enabling rich content to be transferred to wireless devices. Text content, image, video and audio can now be transferred cellular devices using a broadband wireless network. The now also use greater processing resources and memory to better handle and render delivered content from the cellular networks.